


Fear and Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always feared Gamzee Makara, but now he's at the doorstep and in your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction just felt like writing some pointless smut, if you have any suggestions of how to improve or what to write please send them my way 
> 
> Uni-Lem

All you ever wanted was to live a happy life and hope to never see him again, fucking Karkat why did he have to introduce him too you? The way he stared at you with those half lidded eyes and when you noticed him instead of looking away awkwardly his smile just widened twisting that crude face paint even further.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, you're 18 and living alone in a bungalow with no-one but a couple of internet chums and Tinker your bull dog. It was a normal day when it happened you where happily playing sims when there was a knock on your door. You carefully wheeled yourself through the clutter and narrow hallway till you reached the door.

"eRRM, wHO IS IT" you called out being unable to reach the spyhole

"JuSt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO, bRo" A honk echoed around the house followed by silence, once the sound had settled the only thing to fill your ear was is obnoxious breathing on the otherside of the wooden door.

Panic surrounded your mind you couldn't hide or pretend like your not in now you've called out. God dammit even the sound of his echoing voice sends shivers down your spin. You decided to let the asshole in since he didn't seem like the type to give up easy and you can't escape out of a window stuck in a wheelchair.

You reluctantly turn the nob on the door and find yourself face-to-crotch staring awkwardly at the polka dots dotted around his pelvis. You gaze up and find yourself staring into those fucking eyes and suddenly you feel transfixed as you notice the flecs of purple amongst the darker blue. You free yourself from his gaze only to be pushed aside as he flopped towards your couch.

"uHH, wHAT ARE YOU, eRMM DOING HERE?" You ask as you role towards his floppy body that was lay face first across the whole seat. "JuSt MoThErFuCkInG cHiLlInG oUt WiTh YoU, yOu AdOrAbLe FuCkEr" his voice seeming to swallow all your emotions, what's wrong with this dude you hated him just a bit ago and now you're swooning over his every word, you really need to sort your act out and sort it out soon.

He rolled onto his front and just sat there looking at you. Once again you found yourself transfixed by his gaze. You decided to break the silence before you lost yourself again

"sOO, eRMMM WHAT YOU WANT TO, uHHH DO?"

"YuNnO, jUsT hAnG wItH mA tAvBrO, gOt AnY gAmEs, BrO?"

The only game you own is sims3, you've not been living alone long enough to have picked up a decent game collection. After a tour of your estate, weird house and windmills Gamzee was looking incredibly bored. You turned to ask him if he wanted to do anything else, but in the moment you opened your mouth you felt his lips press against your own. You can feel the softness of his own lips as he pushes back against you.  
Suddenly his warm tongue slides into your mouth as it begins to wrestle with your own tongue, Gamzee begins to run his hands along your own chest, digging is nails in has he playfully scratches your torso. He grabbed a fistful of shirt and pulled you in deeper whilst the other hand found its way toward you crotch. He began to rub your member, you moaned softly feeling it get harder and harder.

Suddenly Gamzee was on top of you biting along your neck, his smile widening with every little squeal you let. By now your virgin dick was rock hard and you could feel pre-cum sticking to the inside of your pants. Gamzee kept on working your cock till your head was swirling with hormones. Before you knew it your pants had fallen to the floor, Gamzee's hand wrapped around your cock, his movements fluid and refined with bursts of speed and then a slower, with every stroke you moaned harder with your head thrown back, your whole body was aching for more. 

Your hands trembled and clasped onto the edge of your chair, your heart was pounding into your chest wall and your were struggling to find your breath. Gamzee got onto his knees and smiled lowering his mouth to your pulsing member. He licked from the shaft up to the head and then wrapped his lips around it, your whole body was bathed in warm as his tongue played with the tip. He moved your cock in and out as fluid as if it was second nature to him. His tangled hair bouncing back and forth. Your grabbed the back of his head and lost your hands in the knots of his hair as you screamed for more, Gamzee picked up the pace moving his head faster then ever before. You scream out just as Gamzee face his met with a loud of cum. The stranger stood up licking his lips he walked past you, the door slams as you pant for breath and then he was gone, the man who you hated just made you cum and it felt good so very good


End file.
